The Dentist
by Mactaylorsgirl
Summary: Mac Taylor is in agony with toothache, he  goes to the dentist on Jo's orders. What surprise would be waiting for him there?


**A/N. Hey guys,just a little one short that was inspired by a tweet Gary sent about his latest visit to the dentist. i hope you all like it :)**

Mac Taylor was restless and agitated due to a very painful toothache. The pain started about a month ago and Mac being Mac, didn't go to dentist to get it checked out. Mac hated dentist, the smell of the antiseptic, which he called the smell of pain. He thought that the pain would eventually subside after a few days but it seemed to get worse and worse. He was currently clutching his cheek and on the verge of crying.

''Mac can you just-What's wrong?'' Jo frowned as she noticed Mac's red, teary eyes and him clutching his cheek.

''Nothing''. He snapped back. ''What do you want''. He groaned.

''Don't you snap at me Mac Taylor and there's obviously something wrong with you or else you wouldn't be in tears''.

''I'm fine Jo just leave it alone''.

''No I won't leave it alone Mac, I'm your friend and I don't like seeing you in pain''. She softened.

Mac knew that Jo wouldn't back down so he sighed and told her what was wrong with him.

''Fine. I've had a damn toothache for about a month now. I thought that the pain would subside but it won't go''. He groaned.

''Have you been to the dentist?'' Jo asked.

Mac wanted to lie and tell her that he had been to the dentist, but he knew she would know he was lying.

''No''. He said.

Jo frowned. She knew the answer would be no, she knew that Mac hated hospitals and dentists.

''When was the last time you went Mac''.

''I can't remember''.

''Right, well i want you to book an appointment or else I'm not leaving this office''.

Mac sighed as he pinched in the number to the nearest dentist near the precinct.

''Hello.. yes can I book an emergency appointment please.. yes that's fine.. thanks very much. bye''.

Mac slammed the phone down and turned to Jo.

''Tomorrow morning, 9am''.Mac sighed

''Good, cya later Mac''. Jo grinned as she walked out of his office.

Mac nervously entered the dentist surgery. He had been a Marine and he was scared of the dentist. He chuckled to himself as he approached the receptionist. She smiled brightly at him, her bright red lipstick gleaming and her pearl white teeth sparkling.

''Can I help you sir'' She said politely.

''Yes I have a appointment at 9, Mac Taylor''.

''Ah yes, please wait and sit down sir and she will be with you in a moment'' She smiled.

Mac nodded and sat down on the chair and picked up a magazine.

''Mr Taylor, you can go in now''. The receptionist said.

As Mac entered the room, he stopped right in his tracks. He was sure it was her, he couldn't tell properly as she had her back to him but he was sure it was her.

Mac coughed and the dentist turned around, she also had a shocked expression on her face.

''Mac'' Christine asked shocked.

''Christine'' Mac said equally shocked. ''I didn't know you was a dentist''.

''Yeah, I have been for about 10 years now, this is a new job here though, been working here for about 3 months. The restaurant is just a sideline bit, my hobby. I never knew you came here''. She frowned.

'' I don't, I don't really like dentist so I don't go. I'v only came today as a emergency''.

''Well, why don't you sit in the chair and we can have a look yeah?''.

Mac nodded and sat in the reclined chair. Mac couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in that white coat.

''What's the problem then Mac''. She asked as she put on a pair of latex gloves.

''I'v been having toothache on this side for about a month now''. Mac said frowning as he still clutches his cheek. He was reluctant to take his hand away from his jaw, it was a defensive response on his part but Christine lifted her hand to his and gently pulled it down.

''Now, I can't do anything if you don't let me have a look now can I Mac''. She gently soothed. Her touch gave him a small jolt like electricity, he knew she wouldn't hurt him but the memories of his visit to the dentists were not the best in the world and he was a bit reluctant, but her smile and kind something words soon had him relax enough to allow her to continue her inspection of his mouth. His breath caught in his throat as he could smell her sweet perfume and could feel her soft breasts against his shoulder. He was in heaven until she touched a sore spot.

''OUCH'' He mumbled as she touched his tooth, he scrunched his face up in pain.

''Im sorry Mac, it looks like you need a filling''.

Mac's heart thudded against his chest as he heard the word 'Filling', that was exactly what he was dreading. Christine took her probe out of his mouth and looked down on him seeing the pained expression on his handsome face.

''Mac, I can see you're so tense, why don't you have some of this gas, it will help you relax''.

''Nitrous oxide''. Mac laughed.

''Yes, I forgot you worked in the lab''. She chuckled.

She placed the mask over his head and onto his face, at first he looked a little afraid then as the gas started to take hold, he visibly relaxed. As she carried out the procedure, she spoke comforting words to him as he relaxed even further and even began to smile, a small chuckle escaped him and he even said to Christine. ''I like having you as my dentist, you're cute''.

Christine was shocked at his sudden confession, but she just put it down to the gas.

''You're saying things you don't mean Mac''. She laughed.

''I know what I'm saying and it's true, I have always fancied you from the start and I think you're so beautiful' He smiled and gently held her arm.

Christine didn't really know what to say at this moment, she just chucked and carried on and ignored Mac's crude remarks. A few moments later, she was finished.

''Right.. that's you done, that wasn't so bad now was it?'' She asked Mac as she took the mask off. She gave Mac some of the Antiseptic Mouthwash to take the taste away.

''Shit''. She said as she dropped some on the floor.

Christine went over to the counter to get some paper towels and bent over to clean the water up. On the other hand, Mac had a very nice view of her firm and petite derrière. He grinned, they have been seeing each other for a couple of monthas now, not officially dating but the sexual tension was through the roof. He gingerly placed his hand under her lab coat as to not scare her.

''Mac, what you doing''. She gasped.

''Shhhhh, just relax and enjoy''. He soothed.

She tried to move his hand away but he was too strong.

''Mac.. I'm at work stop''. She scolded but had a hint of playfulness in her voice.

''The door's are locked, no one can hear''. He said as he continued his assault on her. Mac slipped his hand under her lab coat and slowly under her short skirt. Christine sighed and wiggled her bum in anticipation as to what was going to come, his fingers lightly traced up her soft thighs to her panties which were slowly gathering up her juices. He found her clit and circled it threw her panties.

''Mmmm oh Mac'' She sighed and held his hand in place. He got up off the chair and stood behind her, his breath tickling her sense and he placed his hand inside her panties softly rubbing the velvety flesh. She could feel his hard, throbbing shaft against her bum; she rubbed against it and heard a groan against her ear. He removed his hand from inside her panties and guided her to sit in the chair. Once she sat down, he removed her jacket exposing her beautiful, gorgeous body to him. She was wearing a blouse and a short skirt. Mac's erection grew even harder at the sight of her.

''Gorgeous'' He whispered as he bent down to kiss her cherry red lips. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and prying his mouth open to invade it with her delectable tongue, mapping each other's mouths out, moaning and groaning at the sensation. He gently climbed on the chair with her, his strong frame guarding her petit one. He proceeded to unbutton her silk blouse, meticulously popping each button open, uncovering her pert round breasts enclosed in black lace. Mac leaned down and kissed each soft breast before unclipping the clasp at the back, letting the fabric come off. He groaned as he saw her small, rounded breast's and perked rosy pink nipples, he bent his head and wrapped his lips round the hard nub, his teeth grazing the flesh and his tongue soothing it.

''Oh Maaacc'' Christine groaned threading her fingers through his soft, dark , wavy hair.

Mac switched his attention to the other breast, paying equal attention to it whilst Christine unbuckled his belt and popped the button open on his pants. He stood up and dishevelled himself of his pants leaving his boxers and shirt on which was unbuttoned. Christine licked her lips at the sight of a half naked Mac Taylor with a bulge in his boxers, ready to fuck her. She had already got rid of her skirt and panties.

''Please Mac, fuck me''. She wined.

He nodded and delved inside his boxers and pulled out his hard, throbbing shaft. Christine's heart raced as she seen how big and thick it was.

''It's ok darling, I won't hurt you''. Mac soothed as he seen the worried expression on her face. He straddled the chair and her, then gently entered her soaked core, giving her the first few inches making sure she was ok. Christine moaned with pain and pleasure as she felt his penis stretch her walls wide.

''Are you ok''. He panted,stopping for a moment. This was hard on Mac's part too, she was unbelievably tight and he wanted to just dive right into the hot heat.

''Yes I'm fine, carry on please'' She said through gritted teeth.

Mac gently inserted more of his penis until he was completely sheathed inside of her.

''Oh Christine, you feel so fucking good''. He moaned.

''Ah… so do you.. move NOW''. She groaned, racking her nails up and down his back.

He gently trusted into her, realising the feeling of her tightness surrounding him. Gradually, their rhythm got fast and faster until they were both on the edge.

''Oh Mac, I'm gunna cum!''. Christine panted.

''Me to baby''. He groaned as he slammed into her. The sound of flesh slapping against one and other filled the room, lucky enough, it was sound proof. The people waiting for there turn outside wouldn't know that the dentist and patient were having more than a check up. Seconds later, Mac heard Christine moan his name and his shaft was showered with her orgasm juices, he soon followed, stilling and shooting his seed deep inside of her.

''Oh god''. He grunted. Mac slowed gradually slowed down his thrusts riding out their orgasm together. He collapsed on her, his heart rate coming to a slow beat.

''Wow''. Christine said as she raked her nails through his hair.

Mac lifted his head up and grinned at her, kissing her on the lips.

''Yes wow''. He said brushing a stray hair from her face.

''That was incredible but I thought you only needed a filling?'' She said grinning.

Mac give her one last kiss before standing up and getting dressed whilst Christine done the same. They both looked into the mirror to make them selves look presentable and not give people the 'I'v-just-been-fucked' look. He walked over to her and put his hands on her hips and she put hers round his neck.

''Thank you for the filling''. Mac smiled.

''You're welcome and thank you for the little extra'' She winked.

Mac laughed and whispered in her ear. ''Why don't we have a repeat of that performance, my place 8 o'clock?'' He asked.

''Sure'' She said. ''Now go before someone suspects something, I'll see you tonight'' She kissed him on the lips.

Mac said his goodbye's and waved before heading out of the door. Mac suddenly enjoyed going to the dentist…

**A/N: I know it's OOC, it's just a fic though. Please hit the review button and give CONSTRUCTIVE criticise. All reviews welcome :D**


End file.
